devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pecoes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the InfoWidgets page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Grunny (help forum | blog) Infowidgets throbber Hi. Just wanted to say that I like the Infowidgets script but the throbber looks kinda..... brusque for lack of a better word. You can find another throbber here if you're interested. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I've seen better ones too. On our landing page I used a different one as well. But for the default throbber I was going for something basic and non-obtrusive. Once I finally get around to writing the Advanced Guide, you'll see that the throbber can be easily replaced. There's already a hook for that. I should probably mention that in the Intro... -- Pecoes 05:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : How about this one? -- Pecoes 07:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I was going more for the one in AJAX RC (I linked to it). Apart from that I can give you a few more if you're interested. My problem for the throbber.gif is that it's way too obtrusive. But this is just my advice and you can take it how you please =). Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 01:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've seen the one that you talked about. It does look nice. And it's a lot smaller and low key than mine. That's for sure. But I think I'll stick with the one I have now - the one with the expanding frames. Aesthetically I like it. And of course it's obtrusive. It's supposed to draw attention to the fact that the widget refreshes! :D ::: The preload hook gives users a relatively easy way to swap the image against another one - or do something different entirely. So if you could give users an alternative or two that would be cool! Upload them to this wiki and I'll showcase them in the documentation. Just make sure your stuff is easy to find. There's already a Category:Throbber. You could put them directly into the Category:InfoWidgets as well... -- Pecoes 05:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::: On second thought... yes, you're right. I've changed the default image to this one: :::: ::::Pecoes 07:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sine edits Even though you're rewriting sine, I added some config stuff for the moment that can be merged with sine 2.0. Can you check the code when I'm done? Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. That's easy to merge. You had me worried there for a moment :) -- Pecoes 06:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactive users As you can see here, she isn't inactive, yet it gives that tag to her. So, is this a problem with the script or is it something else? Hairrazerrr Talk 23:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Can you give me a link to the actual page instead of an image? That would make it easier to find out what's wrong. -- pecoes 02:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Fixed. I've also added her user page (and your user page btw) to the list of test cases. They all work. Please, let me know if I missed another test case! -- pecoes 02:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ListAdmins JavaScript Problem I tried doing styles with variables, but it didn't work. Can you check out ListAdmins and fix it please? -- Sam Wang (talk) 10:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :There's not really a need to rewrite the JavaScript. You can design the output with CSS. I've added an example to the ListAdmins page. -- pecoes 12:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you please elaborate the first part of the installation here. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 09:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Better? :::pecoes 10:09, July 05, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. If the code is in my wikia.js, others can see it? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 11:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :This is Wikia. Everbody can see everything :P Only admins can edit in the MediaWiki namespaces though. -- pecoes 11:55, July 05, 2012 (UTC) ::The code is in my personal wikia.js, then? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 14:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It won't work in your personal wikia.js, no. This is not meant as a user-script, but as a site-script. That container with the ID needs to be added to the page(s) by hand for this to work. -- pecoes 15:44, July 05, 2012 (UTC) -- pecoes 15:44, July 05, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why isnt it working here? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 07:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I do see it working. Have you refreshed the page? ::::::I fixed it myself. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 12:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Great :) pecoes 12:51, July 06, 2012 (UTC) Can you see this please. Its showing names of people who havent even contributed there. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 06:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :The querymodule allusers doesn't seem to work as intended. I got only 2 different list of users: one for parameter augroup and one for auexcludegroup. Additionally they are independent of the given value and I also get a nonempty list, if using the same value for both at the same time. Perhaps there should be a notice on ListAdmins and/or in the code (so that it is shown in all wikis importing it) that's something wrong, i.e. "Currently there's something wrong with the API. Please check instead." Arkondi (talk) 07:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm aware of that. It's out of my hands though. There's a bug in Wikia's API code that produces those nonsensical results. Here's what Staff told me when I reported this bug: :: "We appreciate you letting us know about this problem with the API. That definitely is not working as intended. I will pass your report directly to our technical staff for investigation and review." ::EDIT: That's a good idea, Arkondi. I'll do that. -- pecoes 07:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::This is happening only after MediaWiki upgrade. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 11:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::You're absolutely right. I'll amend the warning on the main page and in the code! Thanks! -- pecoes 11:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Info Widgets Why don't you do something like "minResults", so the minimum amount of results to display? Because for the code you edited on Isle of Tune Wiki where I wanted to only select certain namespaces, it displayed less than 10 results. -- Sam Wang (talk) 12:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :That's tricky. It actually requests more than 10 results already. But not all results are unique. If a page is changed multiple times over a short period of time e.g. than a request for the last 10 edits on the wiki may show that page only. That's why the RecentChanges InfoWidget requests 50 results. I can maybe increase it a little more - it seems to be safe to do... But it's not really possible to deliver exactly 10 unique results. -- pecoes 16:52, July 05, 2012 (UTC) :pecoes 10:50, July 06, 2012 (UTC) Oasis toolbar buttons Sorry for disturbing you again. But i added this code to my global.js and its not working? The only button I see there is follow. Should I also do something else? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 05:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :There's not much I can do, I'm afraid. That's not my script and I've never used it myself. You should try to get in contact with Porter21 or Dantman. -- pecoes 06:03, July 09, 2012 (UTC) Infowidgets Can you make the usage of this more clear please. Thanx --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 08:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think I can. InfoWidgets was written with users who have at least a basic understanding of JavaScript in mind. If you don't belong to that group this gadget might not be for you. :pecoes 09:37, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::Just telling it with others in mind. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 12:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you cannot get it to do what you want, let me know, I can probably assist you! -- pecoes 12:51, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oops i didnt see this. Sorry. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 12:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: :) -- pecoes 13:08, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Why isnt it showing it here? Where did I go wrong? --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 13:12, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::There are some syntax errors in you customeditbuttons code. You will have to fix those first. :::::::pecoes 14:00, August 03, 2012 (UTC) Like? --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 15:11, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :This bit at the end is wrong: /* snip */ "tagClose" : "" , "sampleText" : chapter 0, page 0" } ; } :It should probably be: /* snip */ "tagClose" : "" , "sampleText" : "chapter 0, page 0" } ; } : -- pecoes 16:02, August 03, 2012 (UTC) ::I was talking about this --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 03:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::And I was talking about parse errors in your MediaWiki:Common.js. As long as you don't fix those, MediaWiki:Common.js will never ever be executed and nothing in it - neither the InfoWidgets nor anything else for that matter - will run. And there's something I need to add at this point: This page is not the place to discuss general JavaScript problems. Turn to the Community Forum if you need help with JavaScript syntax, please! -- pecoes 05:49, August 04, 2012 (UTC) RE: Preferences module Apologies if I don't chime in over there, the conversation is really long and I'm a bit short on time to wrap my brain around the fine details of another project at the moment. On a higher level, the basic API looks like it should be useful, it seems you've given convenient functions for getting and setting local and global preferences. I guess my only concern would be waiting to see a few scripts actually make use of it first. Most scripts I've worked on wouldn't benefit from this preferences tool, so I'm not in any hurry to use it. But Railgun might benefit from this, when I get back to working on it. Template suggestion Hello Wikia Developers My name is Gauzz Rifle, and I love to create a sandbox wiki for random things. As a suggestion for a template, I want to have a template similar to 'spoiler alert' but is different. There will be no buttons for the pop-up, just content to be displayed. To close the pop-up, just click black overlay. The pop-up should appear on page load of an article-space of a wiki, and this template should be applied multiple times on one page, (example: There are three pop-ups on a page, closing one will display the other one, closing the other one will reveal the last one, and closing the last one will reveal the real content of the page). Thanks in advance Gauzz Rifle Hello, I'm a friend of Alfons (Gwaine Looks lks Cenred), from Merlin Wiki, and I see he's assigned you to help out with some JS/CSS. Well this thing caught my attention on Lego Wiki , how they've merged the search bar with the masthead on the user profiles. I think it's pretty awesome and I'd like it for our Wiki! Do you think you could help with that? (And a solution for the issue with the search button going underneath the search bar) ;) Thank you a lot! 13:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu :Hi Dryuuu! Yes I could help you with that. I'm just not sure it's a good idea. I say that mainly because I'm working with Lunarity on the UserTags addon. That addon uses that exact same space to display a lot of extra information about the user. That's pretty cool stuff and new cool stuff is on the way: I want to give users the option to signal their language preference(s) on the masthead e.g. :So, yes, I could help you with that. I'd rather get you hooked on UserTags though :) -- pecoes 13:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Page content scroller Hello the amazing Pecoes! It's me from Merlin Wiki. I thought I'd ask you a few things. Firstly, could you remove the drop down box for page summaries. And secondly, do you know of any type of sideways page scroller I can use? The click onto next area of content type of scroller, like this: so the content goes in between those arrows, or the arrows goes underneath or something like that (with the nice sliding transition effect). I have long yearned for something like that. The closest I can get is this slider here, which is badly coded. I appreciate your help and knowledge! Please get back to me soon if you can! :I'll drop by your wiki tomorrow. There are a few things I promised to look into, aren't there? It's been a busy week, sorry. But I will. Look into them, I mean :) :As for the slider: Some of these may be useable at Wikia. I'd have to double-check though, if you find one you like. It should be possible to roll your own too, I suppose. MediaWiki already has the jQuery UI slider in its module library. I gotta ask first though: What is the source of the images? Where do they come from? Will you generate them? Is this some sort of wiki navigation? -- pecoes 06:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) -- pecoes 06:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I made a little demo. Let me know if that's what you had in mind, please! -- Re: BotoneraPopups Demo It's strange, since I have it installed, it usually loaded twice on that page, but now it doesn't. But then I tested the page as logged out (oasis and ?useskin=monobook) and in both the script loads fine (with the DemoScripts.js‎‎ included through the load.php). So maybe it's not broken after all. Doesn't work for you? --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 19:59, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Ha. Now, it does work for me. I probably tested before the ten minutes the ResourceLoader needs to refresh were up :) :Having said that... The popup occasionally shows up in the upper left corner - where it's half-hidden by the Wikia header-toolbar. Not very often, but it does happen. :Btw: Is there a reason why you have to press ctrl before you move the mouse over the link? I noticed it doesn't work when you move the mouse over the link first and press ctrl afterwards. -- ::The weird relocation seems to happen when you open the popup and then move the mouse from the bottom over the popup while pressing ctrl. That's what makes it relocate into the corner. -- ::: Hmm, yes, I prefer to reply on the user talk page so him/her get the notification. If you prefer to follow the thread here I have no problem, I'll watch this page. I'm aware that it sometimes moves to the upper-left corner, but when I want to reproduce this then it doesn't happen :( That's great that you got the exact steps to reproduce! I only use the mouseover event. Basically, links are often very small and it's easy to leave and enter the mouse to them when one wants it to appear, I was afraid that it would be annoying if it displays when pressing the CTRL key for CTRL+Click or CTRL+C, etc (although the key is configurable). --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 21:13, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well, it's sensible to make it work as you say on CTRL press, and probably add an option to disable it. I'll try to do that. :::: About the opened popup when you return, I see this the other way: When I CTRL+Click, the new opened tab goes in the background instead of switching me to that new tab (maybe it's browser configurable). But anyway, consider the case when one wants to open several action links (edit, history...). And also I usually use it as a "marker" on Recent Changes so when I follow some link in a new tab and then return, it's easy to find where I was before leaving the tab. Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 10:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) rgb to hex Is there a way to turn rgb to hex in Colors? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :This should do it: console.log( dev.colors.parse('rgb(255, 0, 0)').hex() ); // #ff0000 ::Ahh ok. I was doing that but I wasn't calling .hex() after it because I thought that the toString method outputted hex. My bad. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 17:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::JavaScript calls toString automatically if you convert to a string. But only if you convert to a string: // here we convert to a string: var str = '' + dev.colors.parse('rgb(255, 0, 0)') ); // but here we don't: var red = dev.colors.parse('rgb(255, 0, 0)'); Wikimarks Hey I saw you were going to move Wikimarks here? That's cool, maybe some more people will take notice. Btw the Wikimarks page is empty though?? Are you still working on something and left it blank on purpose? :I took the easy way out and simply placed a redirect to the page here :) Check the credits btw! -- ::Thanks for the honorary mention. By the way, your slideshow looks different. Is that like a custom slideshow? Was there something about the default Wikia one (in the editor, there's a "Slideshow" feature just below the Publish button) you didn't like? It would look like this: Wikimarks-slide-1.png Wikimarks-slide-2.png Wikimarks-slide-3.gif Wikimarks-slide-4.png Wikimarks-slide-5.png Wikimarks-slide-6.png Wikimarks-slide-7.png Wikimarks-slide-8.png :: :::The slideshow gallery more often than not doesn't work for me. I find the only way to make it work reliably is to enable scripts from facebook.com. That's unacceptable. Period. -- ::::Do you have a vendetta against Facebook? :::::I do and it never fails to amaze me that there are people who don't. Facebook is evil. -- Not to change the topic but I'd just like to quickly throw in that your "Start" page will get added to the editor before gets officially added to the JavaScript list. -- :That's cool, speaking of the start page, I'm sure lots more links should be added to it over time. For example, I have one in my wikimarks that's something like this: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Wikimarks?uselang=qqx -- very handy for admins for figuring out MediaWiki: pages, it can save one the effort of sifting through . ::The start page will remain fully editable if that's what you're worried about. There's no rush to perfect it. -- WikiMarks Hi, do you know how to make sub-sub menu's like inside the one made by ** another one? OriginalAuthority :That's described on the page, isn't it? You simply use three asterisks: * main menu = main menu link ** sub menu = sub menu link *** sub sub menu = sub sub menu link :The only thing you need to watch out for is that level-3 links only work under level-2 links or other level-3 links. : As you can see in the above screenshot, there is something wrong with the wikimarks. Can you fix it?--— UltimateSupreme (Talk) 11:14, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :: It seems Wikia has made some major changes to the menu CSS. Ah well. That should be fixed now. -- ::I mean like thisOriginalAuthority 22:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::What am I supposed to see there? -- :::Ok so on the wiki tab there is a thing that when hovered makes a drop down menu right? when you hover over something in the drop down menu another menu appears at the side how can I get that? OriginalAuthority 14:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Didn't my previous reply answer that already? ::::This: * main menu = main menu link ** sub menu = sub menu link *** sub sub menu = sub sub menu link ::::Will render as this: :::: Or wasn't that your question? -- Oh Thanks does this method only work with Wikimarks? OriginalAuthority 14:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :You can surely create subsubmenus yourself, but that requires quite a bit of doing. I should know. -- ::Ok Thanks OriginalAuthority 14:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Erm I added the code to my js but it hasnt added the logo so i can edit it? OriginalAuthority 14:55, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Add it only once, please! -- :::I have only got it once! OriginalAuthority 15:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :::You've copypasted my own global.js so I know for certain it's already there. A few lines under the one where you've addded it. But nevermind. Replace your importArticles statement with this, please: importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:Sine/code.js', 'u:dev:FastDelete/code.js', 'u:dev:AjaxUndo/code.js', 'u:dev:PurgeButton/code.js', 'u:dev:AjaxRC/code.js', 'u:dev:InactiveUsers/code.js', 'u:wikimarks:Client.js', 'u:community:User:Pecoes/diff.js', 'u:dev:FloatingToc/code.js', 'u:dev:FixWantedFiles/code.js' ] }); :Everything else works but the log ext. isn't appearing! OriginalAuthority 15:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) -- OriginalAuthority ::What is a "log ext."? -- ::Woah! I didn't write that I wrote Logo... OriginalAuthority 15:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) -- OriginalAuthority :::You may have to wait a few minutes for the changes to take effect. If that doesn't work, tell me what your browser's error console says, please! -- ::::I got the logo but when i click the logo and put what i want in i click the save button and nothing happens OriginalAuthority 18:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) -- OriginalAuthority :::::I just fixed a bug in the editor. It should work now. Wait a few minutes, refresh and try again, please! -- :::::No its doing the samw OriginalAuthority 19:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What did you try to post? : * Original Authority = User:Original Authority **Stuff ***Talk = User_talk:Original Authority ***Blog = User_blog:Original Authority ***Contributions = Special:Contributions/Original Authority **Stuff not specific wiki related ***Preferences = Special:Preferences ***Edit Count = Special:Editcount/Original Authority ***Log = Special:Log/Original Authority ***Subpages = Special:PrefixIndex/User:Original Authority ***Watchlist = Special:Watchlist ***Global.js = w:User:Original Authority/global.js ***Global.css = w:User:Original Authority/global.css OriginalAuthority 19:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) -- OriginalAuthority I don't know what to say... I just created a brand new Wikia account, added to the global.js, pasted your code above into the editor and saved. It all worked just fine. -- :Working now, but now I have a problem with FloatingToC OriginalAuthority 19:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) -- OriginalAuthority ::FloatingToc is fine. But you included my diff script - which was never meant for public usage - and that was missing a semicolon at the end. -- WikiMarks (again) I am EXTREMELY offended that I'm not in wikimarks credits :P. Just kidding. It's really good to see it out of beta and into active use... I'll probably add it to my global.js some time in the conceivable future. Two things though. I completely forgot how to wikimarks editor works because I haven't looked at the code recently, but wouldn't it be more convenient for the end-user to create a Special Page called Special:WikiMarks and use js to put and iFrame onto that? And using what you've learned from WikiMarks Shadow, have you found out how to sanitize < and > and / in shadow? Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 00:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Absolutely yes to the last question. :To the first question: I think I'll kill the wikimarks wiki and put all of the content on the preferences wiki and the editor on Special:Scripts. :And I'll add you to the credits! :) -- Article ratings Hi, Pecoes. I've been looking at mw:Extension:ArticleFeedback and was wondering if it was possible to make something similar with javascript. Wikia don't like the idea of installing the extension due to some issues with compatibility and something to do with database schema changes that they don't like. I guess that's code for we messed with MediaWiki too much but there's little I can do about it. Wikimedia just do stuff better, I guess. I've come across a script that replicates this extension, but it's apparently extremely susceptible to abuse - a single line of javascript can vastly alter the ratings of a page with a function or ajax call and a while loop that never ends (so I'm told). The script seems to originate from uncyclopedia, but was removed some time ago. Do you think it's possible to make a script that is not so flawed (hypothetically)? Cåm 20:30, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia had a rating system for articles some time ago. I wasn't around back then, so I don't have any first hand experience with it. But the code is still around. There apparently are still the required database fields to store the votes and there are apparently still the API calls to access the DB. I haven't actually tested any of it, but I don't see a reason why it shouldn't work. I do not however see any safeguards against abbuse. I would have to look at the PHP source to determine if they are any... It's impossible to implement such safeguards with JavaScript. That much I can tell you for certain. -- ::If you don't mind an external solution... The Merlin Wiki uses this rating widget to great effect. Here's an example. Lunarity wrote the wrapper code to make it work on a wiki. -- :::That does look like it might be what we're looking for, Thanks :) Cåm 09:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Except Lunarity doesn't like it and deleted it: User_talk:Lunarity#Star_Rating_System :( ::::Looks like you might have to write your own wrapper then... -- ::::: action=history}} *cough*. I didn't actually write that code, Gwaine was the one who pasted that here on Dev; he didn't get that code doesn't need to be on Dev to be imported. If you want the code, it's here: w:c:merlin:MediaWiki:Common.js near the bottom, but it's slightly complicated to work with. I believe you're (Cam) familiar with JS so that shouldn't be a problem. Associated template, you'll need your own formula depending on the wiki though. Lunarity 11:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::How about teaming up? Your idea of repurposing the poll system sounds moderately easy to do. I'll make the UI. A simple UI though. Just stars. No green stars. No pink stars. No bombs. No dancing babies. No christmas tree ornaments. A few size selections maybe... and maybe an easy way to add custom graphics... -- Star Rating Script I've started working on it: StarRatings. I've separated the UI modules from the core if you want to have a go at that. Lunarity 16:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :The first version of the UI is finished. I'm quite happy with the design already - both with the visual design and the interface design. It does not fit neatly into your code however. It should still be easy to use though. -- RE:Polish version of PurgeButton I' m sorry, my mistake in PurgeButton/code.pl.js. :( There should be a pl: 'Odśwież'. VuhDyskusja 16:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. "Purge" isn't exactly a standard term. That makes it difficult to translate. -- The wrong side Hello Pecoes, I'm the founder and an active admin over by the Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki and I recent applied your script about FloatingTOC to the wiki. For some reason, the TOC on this is messed up. I was just wondering if this has something to do with the script or is it just a glitch on the wiki? Please respond and thank you. -- 19:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :(facepalm) Problem solved. Sorry for wasting your time. :: Okay :) -- Shadow Shadow/code.js is wonderful, but I'd rather have the replace happen in Scope itself, and not in Shadow, if that's fine by you. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 01:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : First of all: Shadow is not finished. There are some odd IE-related bugs that I didn't notice when I tested all of this on a blank page. And there are some features that I still have to add. : I'm sorry for reverting your edit to my code, but it just didn't work. That browser function you added does not return a value. And while I know that $.browser is deprecated I couldn't find anything about plans to actually remove it. The documentation merely says: : jQuery.browser may be moved to a plugin in a future release of jQuery : I'll do a longer write-up about the interface later, but I don't think it would be a good idea to make Shadow too dumb. If Shadow didn't have its own little tokenizer it would not be able to render < & and > correctly. So even at the most basic level you will find that the contents of textarea and shadow are not identical. I could export and re-import Shadow's token list but that would make things more difficult rather than easier I think. Instead I would suggest that Shadow offers a few functions that offer pseudo-offsets. By that I mean: You give Shadow the offsets where you've found something in the textarea and leave it up to Shadow to translate those into the offsets of the shadow object. :I'll give you an example. Let's say the textarea contains: : Headline :The shadow object would now contain: : Headline :But you would not have to know that to replace "Headline" with "Title". Just give shadow the start offset 5 and the end offset 15 and they will be translated into the shadow offsets. : Here's a very short overview of the entire interface: :* selection — gets or sets the selected text :* subscribe — function to call when the textarea's contents were changed :* unsubscribe — unregister function :* addClass — adds a CSS class to text between startOffset and endOffset :* replace — replace text between startOffset and endOffset :The latter two functions are unfinished. -- ::If you check out the jquery blog; 1.9 beta one was just released and with it, many deprecated features of jquery are now gone, including jquery.browser. And I'm sorry about my code not working- idk what the error was. Also, why have shadow do the replacing and not scope itself. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 20:52, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh. I see. And so you copypasted the code for $.browser from the current jQuery but did so without reading it fully :D ::: Alright I'll shim $.browser :) ::: Why have Shadow do the replacing? Well, that's not something I'm entirely certain of to be honest. The interface is still a bit in flux. That's why I haven't written any proper documentation for it yet... -- ::::Ok cool. And what about the next and prev functions. --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 23:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm not going to implement those in the Shadow module. Shadow is meant to be a very low level module. ::::: Bear with me, please! As you can see I'm working on Shadow. And I'll document the interface when its ready. -- What have you done to the Shadow page? Chrome thinks it's in French and asks me to translate it :P :Chrome seems to think "Lorem ipsum" is French :) -- :: Hmmmm, looks like you're right. Weird. Because http://translate.google.com thinks it's latin, not French, and mentions something about a "holy archive manager" :::It's not Latin either. Latin-ish maybe. But very ish :) -- Group specific scripts Do you have any idea if pages like MediaWiki:Group-autoconfirmed.js, etc.. work on wikia or not?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh! Interesting find! Well. The documentation says it should work, but I haven't actually tested it. It's possible - though not likely - that Wikia has disabled that feature. Let me know if you find out anything more, please! -- ::I know it from a pretty long time. ::Anything specific you want me to find out?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 13:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Not really. Just if user group scripts do or do not work :) -- They do work.' ~ UltimateSupreme' 05:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Good to know! :) -- Hey, do you have any idea why , , , etc.. are still working?' ~ UltimateSupreme' 08:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Web browsers still support them. Their makers don't have much choice in the matter. There's too much unmaintained legacy HTML out there. But that's no excuse to still use those tags. They're completely out-dated. Have been for many years. -- ::: Hey, do you know what I broke here?~ UltimateSupreme 07:21, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Firefox says there's a parse error in line 42. Looks like you have one } too many. -- :::::hows this?~ UltimateSupreme 07:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not just my browser that has an error console. Yours has too. Please, find it and read the error message it gives you! There's not much point in me copypasting something to this page that should be right in front of your eyes. -- :Thats right :)~ UltimateSupreme 08:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) View Source Hey, can you change it so that this script's demo only runs on the View Source page (or perhaps a small handful of pages) rather than across the entire wiki? I think that would be more fitting as it would follow the established pattern that other scripts have been using. Also, I was curious if the editor is really that slow to load for you? I didn't pull out a stopwatch or anything, but I can tell you that the (source mode) editor consistently takes only about 1 second for me to load in Chrome, if even that. :Per Math and also why don't you just use ?action=parse from the API? It's much better and it's pfficially supported. Furthermore, if you must use the exist parser, using a plain link without the piper results in undefined --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 23:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::By the way, a bug I noticed is that closing tags are rendering as instead of (the / is missing) example. ::Also (sorry to leave you so many messages, I know you're busy and still working on the script :) as a feature suggestion / idea, maybe you could have a "View Section Source" for just quickly viewing the source code of a single section of the page (sorta like section edit links)? :::I reduced the demo to the "View_Source" page as requested. Makes sense. That's the policy we've implicitly agreed on after all. :::The speed with which the source editor loads is not really bad. I agree. It's the visual editor that's slow to load. That's what I find the most annoying. And after it's loaded I need to switch to the source editor which doesn't take half as long but I still find it annoying as well. (Yes, I know I can disable the visual editor, but I won't, because most Wikians don't either and I need to see what the majority sees). :::But the loading speed is no longer the main selling point anyway. In its current incarnation View Source adds all kinds of links to the source code. That way you can directly move from a page to one of its templates e.g. :::I'll also add links to the documentation at CC and mediawiki.org where ever possible. That's half-done already. If you look at the source of View Source, you'll find that already links, but does not yet. :::What I'm working on right now is syntax-highlighting for wikitext however... -- ::::You can load the source editor by default if you want by appending &useeditor=source to the URL. I use a snippet in my user scripts for this since it makes editing code faster, while still keeping the visual editor for comments/forums where I tend to use it more often: $(function ($) { "use strict"; $('.wikia-menu-button a, .editsection a').each(function () { var $this = $(this), href = $this.attr('href'); if (href.indexOf('action=edit') ! -1 && href.indexOf('useeditor=source') -1) { $this.attr('href', (href + '&useeditor=source')); } }); }); ::::Thanks for pointing out the links, I did not notice them before :P :::::What about ?action=parse from the API pecoes? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 20:26, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::@Math: Thanks! I'll be sure to try that! :) ::::::@Kangaroo: What about action=parse? How would that help? -- Migrating Scope to the new Shadow. Can you help me migrate Scope to Shadow. I have a github repo where you can do pull requests and we can get it set up soon. Thanks! --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :I was going to contact you this week about that... As you may have noticed Shadow is not finished. I simply had to admit to myself that the whole project was a little over-ambitious. :When we started this, the message wall and the article comments seemed like much less of a deal than they do now. Add now Wikia also added the new forums... So when I started to work on it again, I immediately tried to extend the concept to the other editors. The main problem with those, is that they are - unlike the source editor - resizable. The whole concept of the Shadow was already very delicate and prone to all kinds of glitches at this point. Adding resizability made it worse. Adding the option to not only change the background-color but also the text-color made things even worser. Simulating a cursor across browsers is just very very difficult. And don't even get me started about mouse events... :The whole thing turned into a hack layered upon a hack layered upon a hack... So I grudgingly decided not to use Shadow for my own version of Search+Replace. :If you want I can give you a scaled-down version of Shadow though. It will not be resizable, not support text-colors and not support mouse events. It's not much, but it's the best I can offer, I'm afraid. -- ::Will it be able to do everything Shadow can currently do (the one that's currently in Scope)? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 18:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :::It will be able to give text in a static non-resizable textarea a background-color across all major browsers. -- ::::Will it fix the bugs with < > and / ? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 18:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes, of course. -- Handheld.css I saw you recommending use of MediaWiki:Handheld.css somewhere before, but it doesn't seem to actually work. There are a mere 9 wikis that have even edited the page, with most of them being virtually blank. Is there some magic trick to making the styles work? :Sorry, that was a false lead. The MediaWiki software uses MediaWiki:Handheld.css for its mobile skin, but the wikiamobile skin does not. :As far as I know there's no MediaWiki page for the wikiamobile CSS at all. The only thing that seems to work is to piggyback your CSS on one of the messages. MediaWiki:Wikiamobile-menu seems like a good choice, but I haven't tested it... Then use a verbatim tag to include your CSS. Let me know if it works, please! (Or if I can help make it work :) -- ::I remember a user blog mentioning something similar, I'll see if I can dig it out. I asked staff why the default message for the page suggested the skin could be styled, when it had no effect. I'm still waiting for a message back after talking to Wikia's developers, so perhaps we might be able to in the future ;) Easiest method would be just to import the stylesheet through a message, unless you know if it's a bad idea? :::That's not a bad idea at all. Verbatim'ing a link- or style-tag in a message is the only thing that works. It's a dirty hack of course, but I see no alternative whatsoever. :::That's by design, I suppose. Wikia seems to have decided against enabling custom scripts and stylesheets for the mobile skin - both on a site-level and on a user-level. That's not in itself a bad idea. Disabling all that extra stuff guarantees that the mobile version is lean and small and reasonably error-free. That's a good thing. But it also leads to a one-size-fits-all approach that's several steps up from the oasis skin. That's not so good. :::Fortunately there's this tiny little loop hole with the verbatim tag. It's just big enough that you can use it to smuggle in any JS and CSS you want, while being small enough that only people who really know what they're doing can use it :) -- ::::I've been mulling over how to import the CSS. CSS 2.1 (and I assume CSS3) requires the imports to be at the top of the page, usually within the head tags. Since this isn't an option when picking mediawiki messages, would it be better to use :::: :::::You should use a link tag. AFAIK it's perfectly legal in HTML5 to use those not only in the head, but also in the body. Wikia does it too btw. :::::importStylesheet wouldn't work anyway. That function is part of the MediaWiki JS and that does not seem to be loaded on mobile pages. And even if it were, it would be loaded after the JS in the verbatim tag. -- W3C doesn't expressly say don't do it, rather that they should be used in head tags. But I'm running out of options of how to do it, so I tried. And failed. runescape:MediaWiki:Handheld.css is imported into the page using MediaWiki:Wikiamobile-menu (I made absolutely sure it was always there on the page load). But it's not seeming to take effect. It should hide some stuff used for auto-tallying transcluded from runescape:RS:UOTM onto runescape:RA:AD and some parameters used in runescape:Template:Forumheader which is in use on runescape:Forum:Join Wikia Alliance (and every other page in the forum namespace). Neither seem to have the styles implemented, although the link tags are visible on element inspection. I've tried link and script tags, with and without verbatim tags. And I'm at a loss as to where to go from here. :Hm. It seems the verbatim tag doesn't work in MediaWiki:wikiamobile-menu. Messages always confuse me. Some seem to be parsed like regular wiki pages while some are included as is. This seems to be one of the latter ones. But that's even better. That means you don't even need the verbatim tag! Just add: :directly to w:c:runescape:MediaWiki:wikiamobile-menu and it should work. You will have to remove all non-CSS code from w:c:runescape:MediaWiki:Handheld.css first though! It must be a pure CSS file. Best to remove the comments as well. :BTW: You should have used a style tag instead of a script tag anyway. Not that it matters right now... : ::What do you know, it works! With regards to comments, would it be fine just to add a small note pointing to the talk page for documentation? :::CSS-style comments should be absolutely fine. I was only suggesting to remove the comments because they looked like jetsam and it's always a good idea to keep mobile pages as small possible ;) -- Fixed Shadow Is there any ETA for the fixed Shadow? --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Really good news for Shadow/FindReplace I got Shadow working using your framework. 99% of the kinks are done, including the < > and & one and there's only one common problem across all browsers but it's really really minor and I'll get to it some time in the future. Thanks so much for your help in the project, and if you want to stick around, I'm all game =). --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 06:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Revert I've tried to make it work with the previous way, I couldn't seem to do it so I changed it to the w:c: way and it worked. just thought I would give you this info. Userpage (Talk) :What did you try? Your global.js is empty. -- Wikimarks 'bug' It came up in a central thread that some wikis have customised the wiki nav to a point where the dropdowns for wikimarks have become unusable, in particular w:c:tardis. I was wondering if you'd want to add a wikimarks specific fix for this. Something like: #wikimarks .subnav.subnav-3 { margin-top: 0 !important; /* w:c:xiaolinpedia use !important for some reason */ } I also left a reply with the bug I noticed with submenus and ?redirect=no on the wikimarks talk page a while back. Not sure if you spotted it. :No, sorry, I must have missed your earlier post. But you're right. Some wikis - Tardis in particular - don't play well with . Are you aware of any other wikis - besides w:c:tardis and w:c:xiaolinpedia - that are so far removed from the standard? -- ::Lego universe stories is another, but I've no idea what's causing it to break. None of the links below the logo show up at all for me. Can't see anything in inspect element that might be causing it either. :::They seem to do some really weird things with transparency, transitions and layers... This solves it partially: #wikimarks.marked * { opacity: 1 !important; z-index: 1000 !important; } :::It looks a bit like the work of someone who's less experienced than he knows :( -- ::::Well. At any rate... I never wanted to do this, but it's probably time to swallow the bitter pill and start writing a few CSS rules that are specific to certain wikis. The one-ruleset-fits-all approach clearly has its limitations. *sigh* -- :::::It's times like this you think Wikia were on to something with their one-skin-for-all-that-you-aren't-allowed-to-mess-with-too-much. With a little bit of Lotr thrown in for good measure. I didn't know you could match certain wikis with CSS though. Unless you're loading different stylesheets using wgServer?